chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyle Bennet World 4
Lyle is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the husband of Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet, and the father of Braedan Bennet. He was human when first introduced, but has been recently turned into a type 1 vampire. He is currently 20 years old, and will always be at this age. Appearance Lyle has light blonde hair, and his eyes were originally grey in some lights while green in others. However, as a vampire they are currently bloodred and will turn golden. He has also become much paler, and his skin will glow in light. He appears a little younger than his physical age of 20, and will now always appear at this age unless it is altered. Abilities As a type 1 vampire, Lyle has enhanced speed, strength and reflexes, and he also has acute senses. His skin has become impenetrable to almost anything, and he can use his venom to repair this skin, and also to turn humans into vampires and to poison werecreatures. He is now immortal, and will not age any further. However, he hasn't gained any unique supernatural ability. Family Lyle was adopted, as was his older adoptive sister, and he never met his biological parents or even knew their names. He doesn't know if he has any siblings biologically. However, since turning into a vampire, he has effectively lost this adoptive family too, even though he wasn't particularly close with them before. *Adoptive father - Noah Bennet *Adoptive mother - Sandra Bennet *Adoptive older sister - Claire Bennet *Wife - Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Son - Braedan Bennet Coven Since his transformation, Lyle has become a member of the Firelock Coven. The other members are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Phillippe Capet *Avril Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Lleucu Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Stella Capet *Danielle Capet *Phoebe Capet *Carina Capet *Vyasah Capet *Levi Capet *Chase Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Tracy Strauss *Braedan Bennet History Lyle grew up in America, living first in Texas and then in California. His adoptive family still live here. However, he left as soon as he'd graduated, going to travel the world, and eventually settling in Otsu, Japan. Here, he met Charlotte Firelock-Reddan and began a relationship with her. She also admitted her vampirism to him. A few years afterwards, he was attacked and nearly killed by a group of vampires who'd learned of their relationship and believed he could be used to hurt the ruling Firelock Coven. He was saved by Ryan McKenzie, despite or perhaps because of the fact that the other man had imprinted upon Charlotte. Lyle was then turned by Avril Capet in order to save him from his injuries, and became a vampire 3 days afterwards. Charlotte revealed that she was at the time pregnant with Lyle's child, but he was unaware of this at first. He only learned of it after he emerged from the transformation, since she was by then visibly pregnant. Braedan was born roughly a month and a half afterwards. The pair were engaged after a few days had passed, and were married a few months afterwards. Etymology Lyle is a French name which means "island". His surname, Bennet, is a Latin name which means "blessed". This may refer to how fortunate he is that Ryan was present to save him and decided to do so. Bennet is his adoptive surname, and he doesn't know what his biological parents' names were. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.